


【卜岳】新手教学（加长版

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	【卜岳】新手教学（加长版

*捕月色情影片AU  
*合法化的平行世界！  
*只是一个爽文，勿过度发散

 

 

卜凡只披着一条泳池浴巾被搡到岳明辉跟前，经纪人交待他：“青瓜蛋子，岳岳带一下。”

这个青瓜蛋子体型匀称，腹肌有型，大长腿往那一站就蛮成器。只是绷着张脸，还怪严肃的。岳明辉撩起他的浴巾看了看，前面分量挺足，后头烟灰色内裤包裹下的屁股浑圆可爱，实在忍不住逗他，“啪”地拍了一下，惊得小男生直瞪眼，肉肉像果冻似的一颤一颤。

岳明辉就笑了。他有点兜齿，笑得时候挤压口腔，很容易把舌尖微微推出来。那一点点鲜红的舌尖卜凡看得血热，从脖子红到耳朵根，欲盖弥彰地把浴巾使劲往下遮了遮。

卜凡对这个行业了解不多，虽说产业合法化多年了，但还是处于相对半地下的状态，了解它的官方途径极少。不过岳岳的脸他是看过的，在卜凡收藏的各种情色影片里，他演过警卫，演过总裁，演过演过纯情大学生，绝大多数情况是1。他做0的影片卜凡只看过一部，还不是买的，不知道是从哪个论坛上拷贝的岳明辉入行早期的片子。那时他还不叫『岳岳』，这行还没有合法化，片子全不正规。几年前模糊的画质，固定不变的机位，低劣的剪辑，只有岳明辉本人是活色生香的，哭得梨花带雨，一双细白的长腿在卜凡脑中挥之不去。

岳岳起身调整好光线和机器，拍拍床边示意卜凡坐下。床垫的弹簧太软，卜凡整个一坐下去就剧烈下陷，岳岳坐在坑的边缘被带得一歪。“好了，轻点儿。”青涩的身体禁不住撩拨，因为这句暧昧的“轻点儿”就开始微微气血翻涌。

录像机闪烁红光，卜凡紧张地吞咽。

“介绍一下自己？”

“我叫卜凡凡。我朋友都叫我凡子。二十周岁，性别男，身高一百九十二公分，体重七十三公斤。”

“以前做过吗？”

“没，没有。”

“一零都没做过？”

“没有。”

岳岳把手掌贴在卜凡的胸口，那里的皮肤鲜少日晒，肌肉平滑细腻，年轻的心脏剧烈地撞击他的手心。“别紧张，凡子。哥哥从头教你。”

卜凡的嘴唇湿润而柔软，并不像他外表看起来那么坚硬冷峻。岳明辉很有耐心地从下唇含起，顺着嘴角向上描摹他的唇峰，卜凡手足无措地被亲得微微后仰。“别躲我，凡子。” 岳明辉像挠猫咪一样勾勾卜凡的下巴，“接吻要张开嘴巴，牙不要咬那么紧。”

卜凡很听话地开启牙关，那条让他情动的柔软舌头很快钻进来，麻痹他的神经。他的手不自觉地扶在岳岳的腰侧，慢慢地被仰面压倒在床上。岳明辉下身只穿一条纯棉运动短裤，跨坐在卜凡身上。突然像想起什么似的，一把脱掉套头的T恤，伸长手臂从旁边抽屉里勾出一件半透明纱衣穿上，这布料薄如蝉翼，穿了也挡不住什么，长长的下摆拖着，扫得人心痒。

“我这样穿你是不是有感觉一点？”

卜凡讲实话根本不是为这件破布来感的，是岳岳的下身只真空穿一条松垮短裤，结结实实地坐在他腹部，扭来扭去地脱啊穿啊，还歪着身子伸长手臂去够抽屉，那点沉甸甸的东西起起落落的触感卜凡一清二楚。真的要了命了。

岳明辉对此毫不知情，还在为自己这件薄纱勾起卜凡欲望而得意。卜凡觉得碍眼，把衣服顺着他的肩膀往下褪，岳岳又拽起来，“别急，宝贝儿。镜头在那边，先脱下身。”

卜凡按照前辈指示，缓慢地用两根手指从尾椎处把岳岳的短裤拉下来。岳明辉太瘦了，屁股也小小巧巧，两个巴掌就能捧住。他把腰部拱起来，把掉到膝盖的运动短裤整个踢掉。“不好意思，今天裤子穿得不合适。如果对方穿了紧身一点的内裤，这样勾下来，勾到一半可以撒手让内裤边皮筋弹一下。敏感一点的屁股被弹出一个小小的粉红色痕迹，也是蛮情趣的哦。”

这表演技巧卜凡懂，他在片子里见岳明辉用过。那是一个很年轻的金发男孩儿，被岳明辉操得浑身通红，轻轻被皮筋弹一下都能发出甜美的呻吟。卜凡完全不喜欢，觉得他叫床太假太聒噪，他一直瞩目的是影片里岳明辉劲瘦的腰窝和凸起青筋的花臂，可惜市面上再找不到第二部岳明辉做0的片子，卜凡常想，什么时候能操一次岳岳这么野辣的男人，或者被他操一次，也算是圆满了。

现在这个梦中情人就半裸着骑在他腰上，一边与他接吻臀缝若有似无地隔着一层卜凡的内裤收缩夹弄。卜凡隔着纱抚摸对方光裸的脊背，激动之下差点缴械。岳岳早有感应，从枕头底下摸了一张酒精味的湿巾，帮卜凡环绕冠状沟擦拭一圈。“可能有点麻，一会儿就好。”

“干，干什么的？是药吗？”

“法治社会，我还给你下药吗？麻醉作用，降低敏感度的。怕你射太快啊小处男。”

卜凡脸色爆红，一个翻身把岳明辉掀翻在床。岳岳顺势两条腿缠住他的腰，“恼羞成怒啦？敏感是好事儿，宝贝。谁还没有个第一次呀？慢慢体会。”

卜凡仗着体型优势，把岳岳完全罩住，“那你第一次呢？哥哥？”

岳明辉脸色突然有点僵，“我忘了。”

“你第一次爽吗？”

“我说了我忘了。”

卜凡看他脸色实在不好，自知失言，赶紧亲吻讨好，摸摸蹭蹭像个小动物撒娇，笨拙地用脸颊去蹭岳明辉的耳朵，“我不问了不问了，哥哥。”

岳明辉面色潮红，他感觉怀里抱着个躁动的小狼崽，“注意镜头，凡子，给受方一个露脸的空隙。你不要撅着屁股抢镜啊。坐直一点，我是不是脸红了？我感觉有点儿。这时候该给受方一点特写了，如果有摄影老师，他会推一个。”

卜凡有点呆了，他刚才差点忘了旁边固定位的摄影机还在运转。“我刚才………”

“没关系，老师会剪辑的。”岳明辉示意卜凡重新恢复仰面姿势，“还是骑乘位吧，润滑阶段我比较好掌握。”

卜凡手一哆嗦，润滑洒出来多半管儿，倒了满手还漏床单上。岳岳催他，没事儿没事儿别管了，快做。

岳岳很难扩张。他很尽力地配合卜凡，但身体还是涩得要命。卜凡毫无章法地一根手指进进退退，搞得岳明辉有些恼火，开始骂骂咧咧，“我操，哥哥做0是生手，你轻点儿的。能多倒点儿吗你省什么润滑又不是不给报销……”

这一段根本不会被剪进片子里，岳明辉撒开了骂骂咧咧。观众想看的只有彻底开拓好了的汁水淋漓的肉体，才不关心哪个处男又是怎么手忙脚乱磨磨唧唧给梦中情人扩张。

卜凡抹得岳岳整个臀缝里全是润滑液，大概只有十分之一真正进了它该进的地方，那里只塞得进两个半指节。岳岳被他折腾得腰都酸了，鼻尖和眼睛都红红的，难受得轻轻喘息。

“哥哥，岳儿，真的很痛吗？要不然，要不然我在下面，你演示，教给我，也是一样的。我不怕疼，我忍忍就好了。哥哥，行吗？”

岳明辉没好气，自己夺过润滑剂自力更生。卜凡都看呆了，葱白的手指，指尖粉红，挑一点点油膏往底下送。被体温捂化了的膏体变成水滴滴答答地顺着腿根儿往下流。岳明辉嘀嘀咕咕地冒火，“你他妈知不知道多少人想上我？旁人都吃不到，我让你操你还在这儿五五六六，你怎么这么多事儿，是不是我还要嚼碎了喂你？”

卜凡坐起身来低头去咬岳明辉的前胸，岳明辉被吮得痛，“操你妈啊你在吃奶吗？舔，求求你，用舔的。………嗯，对………就这样………”

岳明辉屁股里夹了三根手指，两根自己的，一根卜凡的。卜凡倒是学得快，让他伏在自己怀里，下巴搭在肩膀上，以便向摄像机展示岳明辉被手指弄到前列腺高潮的表情。手指抽出来，卜凡蓄势待发的硬器立马顶上，岳岳被他插得一噎，饱满的头部蹭过腺体，逼得他一声尖叫。

这动静卜凡从没听过。他听过岳明辉各种零零碎碎的粗喘和低吼，那都是岳岳在开拓别人，汗从鼻尖滴到别人的脸上。现在是岳岳抱着他的脖子惊叫着颠簸，乳头被他舔得水淋淋，蹭到卜凡的胸口留下一些凌乱的湿痕。

没撞几下岳岳就撑不住腿软，“凡子，凡子，我要躺着。你先拿出来………啊！”卜凡不知道是故意还是莽撞，直接就着插入的姿势把他撂倒。岳明辉眼眶都红了，曲腿蹬踹卜凡胸膛，“傻小子下次不能这样搞！断了你就疼死吧。”

卜凡居然还能分心画重点，“这还能断呢？”

岳明辉感觉到自己身体的变化，入口逐渐松软，已经能翻搅出粘腻的水声。卜凡似乎对这声音很感兴趣，一直不往深处去，就浅浅地来回抽插，玩那个咕叽咕叽的水声。

岳明辉上气不接下气地诲人不倦：“海绵体充血状态下…外面……那层白膜…啊，特脆弱，外力作用下…会断裂。你自作聪明，乱翻花样……”

“海绵体不是在脑子里吗？”

岳明辉气到两眼一黑，伸手往下去摸卜凡的茎根，“棒槌！你才海绵体在脑子里！脑子里那是海马体！海绵体…海绵体就是你这个……这个……”他摸到一手潮湿，全都是他身体里溢出来的，不仅把卜凡那根全部沾湿，还淌在床单上。他虽知道这都赖卜凡用润滑过多，但听见卜凡用气声在他耳边说荤话的时候，还是臊得脸红。他越羞卜凡越来劲，反反复复说，哥哥，你全都湿了，你摸摸，这都是你流的水。你怎么会这么多水啊？

岳明辉拿胳膊挡住脸，简直崩溃，就这么糊里糊涂地又被卜凡干射一回。

他全身都是敏感的，膝窝被吻一下都能激起一小波余韵。卜凡完全没有停手的意思，把他翻过去，以跪趴的姿势脸正冲镜头，扶着腰又捅进来。

岳明辉盯着摄影机，他本该习惯了被拍摄，可他没有习惯在这样的镜头前被别人上过。往常都是他掌控一切，前戏的节奏，做爱的速度，至于要把身下的人操射还是操哭，他有的是手段。他也不知道自己为什么鬼迷心窍把身体交给一个初次谋面的处男，他以为自己仍然可以掌控局面，然而卜凡聪明人一点就透，直接抢班夺权。

他后悔给卜凡用了那个低敏湿巾。是他不知深浅了——卜凡完全没必要提高持久度，他妈的现在持久过头了吧？

卜凡甚至突然爆发一点控制欲，在岳明辉垂下头的时候，扳着他的下巴让他面对摄像机。岳岳眼神涣散，完全不敢直视镜头。

岳明辉不知道这一趟做了多久，甚至不知道卜凡什么时候做完的。他睁眼的时候只有自己侧躺在一片狼藉的床上，面前的机器还在工作，红灯依然一闪一闪。红肿的洞口一时合不拢，随着他起身精液混合着润滑剂和肠液汩汩地流出来。

他的情绪降到冰点。这算啥啊？拔屌无情嫖完就走吗？嫖还给钱呢，这他妈免费新手教程也太贱了吧。他觉得自己好傻逼，到底图什么？为什么一时昏了头要馋他这一口儿？有什么稀罕的？这一行缺什么都不缺几把。

门“吱呀”一声又开了，大高个风风火火闯进来，还哐当撞了门框。岳明辉傻了，呆呆地看着卜凡蹲在地上揉脑门儿。

“你回来干什么………”

“我，我就没走啊？我出去找后勤老师要了点儿药，我没注意，后来你咬手背……磕破皮了。我给你擦点药……”

岳明辉鼻子一酸，堪堪忍住，“笨蛋，先洗澡再擦药。擦完再洗不都冲没了？”

“对，对，先洗澡。”卜凡抄起岳岳腿弯就要抱，吓得他直缩。

“别，不用。我自己行。”岳明辉用床单草草一擦身上的不明液体，虚软地站起来，卜凡伸着手随时准备要扶。但岳哥就是岳哥，坚强地走到浴室反锁上门。

卜凡隔着门喊，“要帮忙吗哥！”

岳明辉看着镜子里自己一身红红紫紫的痕迹，知道这个盖戳规模自己两周都开不了工。咬牙切齿：“免！了！”

 

岳明辉跪在浴缸边艰难地清洗。他今天做的决定非常不理智。情到浓时该做的讲解也没有讲完。

实际的拍摄不会有这样的私密环境，一般会在一个开阔的摄影棚，床下面是各种电线，围绕着5-10个工作人员，机位也是2-3个不等。拍摄手法的变化和剪辑技术的进步也导致床戏并不是一气呵成的，为了视觉效果，一段15分钟的常规影片，拍三个小时，可能只插入5分钟，减来减去片中直接暴露交媾部位也就合计1分钟而已。

这些他全都没有对卜凡讲，或者说是故意忽略了这些细节。说难听一点他不过是滥用职权哄骗一个新人和他上床罢了。岳明辉想，自己真是越活越倒退了。再饿也犯不着偷粮食吃啊。

他洗完了披着浴巾出来，头发还湿漉漉地滴水，一抬眼卜凡居然板板正正坐在床边。

“你咋还不走？”

卜凡一脸无辜一举手里的棉签，“给你上药。”

岳明辉长叹一口气。“真的不用，天不早了，赶紧回家吧。”

“你不高兴啦？”卜凡把药水和棉签都放在床头柜上。岳明辉才刚注意到卜凡把床单都换了，脏床单塞在洗衣篓里，还露出一个角。

“没有。”

“你什么时候下班？”

“快回家吧，听话。片子剪好我会给你寄一份的。地址和电话都在老师那儿登记好了吧？”

“嗯。”

等卜凡走了岳明辉披上浴袍给经纪人打了个电话，“这个小孩签约了吗？叫卜凡的这个。”经纪人说没有。岳明辉点了根烟，烟灰落下来烫破一星床单，“别签他。他干不了这个。”

挂了电话，岳明辉打开电视找点新闻看。他还没到下班时间，差二十分钟，就在这儿磨洋工吧。本地台大概有七八个，岳明辉不耐烦地在其中跳来跳去，突然看见一张熟悉的脸。“据悉，A市龙头企业海腾制药即将易主，知情人士称，海腾被收购后将由荣盛集团董事长次子卜凡管理，但这一说法未得到荣盛方面的印证……”

我操。岳明辉打开电脑开始搜卜凡，整个人都虚了。他不知道自己应该先腿软还是先自满——妈耶，老子睡了荣盛的小少爷。

卜凡的新闻照还都人模人样的，穿个西装也是一表人才。一瞅资料，二十二周岁了，今年刚毕业。岳明辉心说，你这么大人了在我这儿装小两岁，搞得我还心惊胆战怕自己祸祸了纯情少男。呸。

昨儿那段香艳录像带要传出去，海腾股价还不跌爆？岳明辉想把存储卡抠出来，出于帮他保密也好，日后敲个竹杠也好，反正是有个砝码捏手里。谁想一摸卡槽居然空了！问了一圈，后期老师没来过，那只能是卜凡拿走了。那里面还存着岳明辉另外两段没剪的片子！操。

岳明辉风风火火冲到楼下，去登记册里扒卜凡的电话号码，丫居然还真敢留，一拨就通了。那头还压着嗓子，“喂？哥哥。”

“哥你麻了个痹！存储卡呢？！”

“销毁了。”

岳明辉差点脑溢血，“幼儿园没教你别人的东西不能乱动吗？那里头还有我的东西！”

“我赔你还不行吗。”

“你怎么赔！”

“我按平均销量五倍赔。”卜凡一边讲电话一边把顺手牵羊回来的存储卡插进读卡器里，老练得不像床上那个青瓜蛋子，“不然你说个数也成啊。你提要求，我能满足。”

岳明辉这才对“卜凡是荣盛二少爷”这件事有了实感。有钱真的了不起。“这类录像本来也不是对外发行的，仅仅是公司内部用来评估演员能力。销量我没法儿说，但卡里还有其他两个演员的评估录像，很影响我们的录用工作。”

屏幕上弹出三段视频文件，卜凡拷贝留底，点开其中一段。静音状态下，两具年轻的胴体无声地纠缠。卜凡关掉，点开下一段，松了一口气。幸好不是岳明辉这么亲身“指导”别人的录像，仅仅是新演员在他的示范下展示体态、体能、灵活性、柔韧性之类的普通视频。

“卜总，您何必呢。您又不缺钱，干嘛在这儿找刺激。”

“那你呢？你也不像缺钱的样子，你干嘛做这一行？”

岳明辉不愿意吭声，卜凡向他发出新的邀约：“这样吧，我赔偿照旧，你再跟我做一回，我就把我留底那两段评估录像还你。”

岳明辉不怒反笑了，“还带威胁的，您这是真的要嫖啊？这次给钱了，有进步。”

“哥哥，你可别说你不想。我看三个新人，你可没对另外俩这么亲力亲为言传身教。”

岳明辉确实把柄叫人捏在手心儿里，有点挂不住，“行吧，你约时间。”

“就明天。”

“明天？！”

岳明辉火冒三丈又没处发，像一口爆沸的热锅活活被扣死在锅盖底下。手机叮咚两下，邮箱里掉进来一个超大附件压缩包，卜凡语气轻快，像邀请他赴一场普通的约会，“哥哥，我逗你玩儿的，我不威胁你。视频发你了，邮件注意查收，解压密码是8位你生日，明天下班我来接你。”

这种把戏真没多大意思，打一巴掌给个甜枣。


End file.
